full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Cortez
Antonio Cortez is a young student in Shepard High and one of the heartthrobs of the school. On an athletics team, nobody would ever suspect he wanted to be a musician, until Connie heard him playing. Due to a cut given by a broken string, Antonio kissed the cut, both causing Connie to fall for him… and for him to become infused with blood carrying the Hyde Formula. Due to this change, he becomes Quarto Aqua, a Hulk-like Hyde that’s more Cromagnum with his libido, but has more Reason and Heart. Characteristics *'Name': Antonio ‘Andy’ Cortez *'Alias': Quarto Aqua *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Brown (White) *'Eyes': Brown (Topaz) *'Likes': Bike-riding, dancing, guitair playing, Connie (crush and later on lover) **'Quarto': Connie and Ivory, eating, bulking up, Sealab 2021 *'Dislikes': ladies being struck, low self-esteem, being labeled as a muscle head **'Quarto': Connie/Ivory being struck and hurt, anchovies, his hands not getting along *'Family': None Appearance Casual Antonio is a seventeen-year-old Hispanic young man with a tall height, and a slender muscular body. He usually wears a white T-shirt that shows off his figure much to his embarrassment, blue jeans, and blue and gray sneakers. He has an orange jacked with an orange hoodie underneath it. his hair is brown and cut short, with hit combed to the right with it spiking up on that side, and brown eyes. Hyde - Quarto Aqua Hulk-out Hyde Hyde Attire Background Antonio Cortez is an orphan attending Shepard High on a special release program. He spent most of his time going to gyms, practicing boxing and wrestling, as such, was building his body extensively, but not as much as he wanted… or needed. The source of this was that at a young age, he was constantly bullied, so the gym teacher of the orphanage signed him up for boxing lessons. Antonio thought it was nothing but torture, but later on, when a young girl was being teased and picked on, he socked the bully right in the face, knocking him out and helping the girl out. Antonio learned two important things that day: Strength is needed to push forward, and you must be able to push hard when all things dark in life pushes you. This led him being put on the wrestling team at Shepard High, as well as getting a fanbase from most of the girls around him. Though he never really intended on any dates at all, since they just chased after him like crazy fan girls would. Secretly, he was into older women. Then one day, a new student came in to the school: Connie Mendoza. At first, he figured she was just some girl much like the others, but as he learned more about her, she seemed out of place, and acted mature. It was almost as if she was an older woman in the body of a teenager. He became a friend to Connie, who felt a bit flustered that a boy like him was talking to her, let alone be a friend. He even showed her his passion for music on the guitar, to which she joined in with song and dance. The other girls didn’t like it one bit, especially one girl that had Antonio in her eyes: Naomi Summers. She bumped into Connie who was sharpening a pencil, cutting her finger in the process. In an act of chivalry, he sucked on her finger to clear the bleeding, both gaining eyes on the two, and causing Connie to blush embarrassingly at this, as nobody had ever done that to her. However, the action he took led to an unexpected change for him. As he ingested Connie’s blood, he had allowed the Hyde formula to enter his system, and was now becoming part of him, as late that night, in his apartment, as he was doing pushups, he began to transform into a blue-skinned white-haired Hyde that called himself Quarto Aqua. He broke out, hitting bars and hitting on all of the women, more specifically two that he scooped up and took with him, with little resistance but more like insistence: Racquel Natasha and Tabatha Yule. They broke into an abandoned hotel, where they made their way into the President’s suite, and Quarto and the girls had the time of their lives for 2 ½ hours. However, the good times would have to be halted or more, as Ivory came in, seeing Quarto for the first time, and her for the first time too. At first they squared off, leaving Racquel and Tabatha to recover… only for the two to change and become Hydes themselves, calling themselves respectfully Rhia Steel and Tabea Tymes. Now with four Hydes smashing through the hotel, they shot their way down to the ground level nearly going all out on each other, until Ivory lip-locked with Quarto, ceasing the battle to her favor, and began to making out with him, dragging Rhia and Tabea in the mix. The next morning, Antonio awoke, feeling a bit heavy from what had transpired, saw the broken hole of what appeared to be the ceiling of a hotel basement, in what he figured he crashed in was a storage room full of mattresses. Though he saw what weighed him down, as he saw pinning his right arm, snuggling up to him was Racquel Natasha, pinning his left was Tabatha, who seemed comfy snuggled up. And finally, the real kicker… Connie Mendoza on top of him, snuggled, her hair in her face, and smiling satisfied and happy. Once things had been slightly cleared up, he, Racquel, and Tabatha were taken to Jacqueline to explain their situation, as she also suggested Connie tell them her deal, to which she revealed her real age. And on that, Antonio revealed that he was attracted to older women, surprising Connie and weirding out everyone else. Racquel and Tabatha didn’t seem to mind, as they smiled saying at least they didn’t get pregnant. Afterwards, Antonio became the massive powerhouse of the Free Hydes, due to his ability to generate a secondary pair of arms and hulking up more. Personality As Antonio, he is very interested in music and loves to play the guitar, though feels it’s not normal for a guy like him to do as everyone sees him as the tough guy everyone desires him to be. Though once thrusted in the world of the supernatural, he is very interested in all things magical, be they creatures or items. He is constantly seen trying to be the person he wants to be, yet sometimes his self-doubt and overly cautious nature can keep him from doing so. Yet if Connie and/or friends need him to, he will put all his fears aside and protect them, sometimes whether they want him to or not, with his strength or music. He can be clumsy, and fumble up from time to time as well. However after Connie shows her belief in his abilities, he gains a greater sense of self-worth and proves to be a powerful ally. He's aware of Quatro's plan to try to infect more girls and to make a Hyde Harem for himself and Ivory, and pleads with Connie at times to help him by trying to do anything possible to satiate the Hyde in him. As Quatro, he is very enthusiastic, slightly mature enough, and moreover cocky when it comes to either fighting or flirting with women. He's very dedicated to his job and his women that he's never shown not working. Because of this, he does not like either Jackie’s or Goliath’s take charge approach mostly for the sake of his job. Despite it all, he will put himself in danger for either Connie and/or Ivory without hesitation. It's shown that he’s skeptical of Antonio being able to follow up with his dream of guitar playing, much less even taking next-level steps in a relationship with either Connie or Ivory. And he’s not good at riddles. Yet, he proves to be a good friend. Much like Connie/Ivory, he has a tendency to rush into situations to the point where he has poor timing. His goal: to make a Harem Hyde of the most gorgeous women, both inside and out. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Evolved Male Brute Hyde' **'Immense Strength' **'Four Arms': When enough energy is imputed, he can generate a second pair of arms, making him twice as tough with his punches. **'Hulk-Out Form': When focusing enough or when enough adrenaline is going through his system, he can turn himself into a ten foot, monstrous version of himself. *'Hyde Formula Infection': Due to his massive amounts of adrenaline with all of him working out, his body produces an intense amount of the Hyde Formula through his system, more specifically in his blood and sperm. If either one is injected into a person, they will have the Hyde formula directly into their system. Which is why Connie/Ivory has to make sure that he doesn’t try sleeping with any normal girls. Skills *'Wrestling': Antonio has a pretty good skill when it comes to wrestling, which is even more powerful when he’s in his Hyde Form. *'Boxing': His skills with boxing are so good, that he’s able to break wood with a few blows, before his knuckles ache or bleed. In his Hyde form, he can actually dent steel or punch a tank with so much force, he can send it flying yards away from him. *'Guitar Playing' *'Dancing' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' Relationships Antonio’s Relationships Gallery Antonio Cortez , Casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Antonio Cortez (Quatro Aqua), Casual and Hyde Attire (censored).JPG|Hyde - Quatro Aqua Antonio Cortez (Quatro Aqua), Hulk out Hyde Form (censored).JPG|Ubber Form Connie Mendoza and Antonio Cortez anatomy.JPG|Connie Mendoza and Antonio Cortez anatomy Voice Actor *'Antonio': Joseph Haro *'Quatro': Jorge Diaz Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heroes